


In the Cold and Dark, Warmth and Light

by chofi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Gaiasanta 2018, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: Genesis is stuck in the dark after a power outage during a blizzard. Good thing his friend (and long-time crush) Angeal is there to help out.





	In the Cold and Dark, Warmth and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightrunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrunning/gifts).



> I took some of the idea for this from VeronicaWritesBunches's [winter writing prompt](https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/179652750577/100-wintery-prompts-for-all-your-writing) "The power goes out in our apartment building, but I'm not prepared for this, and you come to check on me" in order to fill Nightrunning's prompt "Modern AU friends-to-lovers - the moment they realise their feelings for the other aren't unrequited (bonus for snowy-weather fluff) and the first kiss that seals the deal."

The lights flickered once or twice during Book 2, enough for Genesis to look away from his reading and glare at the nearest table lamp. Silent rebukes wouldn't do anything to inanimate objects, of course, but his frustration _had_ to go _somewhere_. The only response was the wind howling outside, transforming the predicted light snowfall into a blizzard.

Somewhere around line 340 of Book 3, the lights went out completely. Genesis snapped his book closed, sighed, then gingerly set the book on his end table. 

With another round of sighs, Genesis groped his way towards a window, drew back the curtain, and was met with a void. Not just his apartment, then. 

A knock at his door. "Genesis? You in there?"

Genesis's stomach tightened in a way familiar to him since adolescence. That voice had always, always been the reason. He regretted being dressed in lounge wear. Would there be time to...?

Another series of knocks. No, there wouldn't be time. "Genesis?" Would that that voice keep calling his name forever.

Genesis turned to the door. Time to put all of his theatre training to good use. "Yes, Angeal, I'm here." A voice from the diaphragm, neutral. Genesis headed towards the foyer, taking less care than he did when walking to the window. He was rewarded by stubbing his toe on the coffee table.

Swallowing down a string of curses, Genesis made it to the door with no further incident. Eyes grown accustomed to the dark, he undid the locks with sure movements.

At Genesis's threshold, illuminated by the flashlight he held, was Angeal. Tall, broad shouldered, square jawed Angeal. Genesis's mouth went dry as it had ever since puberty decided to bless Angeal in the most generous, most distracting ways. Genesis cocked his head and hooded his eyes just so. "This really isn't the best of times to make a social call, is it?"

Angeal rolled his eyes. In fondness, Genesis could only assume. "This storm's looking pretty bad. I wanted to make sure that you'd be okay for the next couple of days."

A faint flutter in Genesis's stomach. He fought to ignore it. "How chivalrous of you." He turned to the side and bowed, allowing Angeal access to his apartment. 

Angeal stepped into the foyer and began shining his light around, getting his bearings. "I'm checking up on everyone on the floor."

Genesis's shoulders dropped, slightly. The corners of his lips dropped, slightly. The light in his eyes died, slightly. "How generous of you." Quiet, neutral. He righted himself and waited.

Angeal moved into the living room, continuing to move his flashlight back and forth. He kept clear of the coffee table and placed a backpack on Genesis's couch. Another sweep of his light, and he moved into Genesis's kitchen.

Genesis darted from the foyer after him. "How does _help_ justify an _invasion_?"

Angeal began opening cabinets without so much as a "by your leave". "I told you, I'm making sure that you're going to be fine for the next couple of days." Angeal's flashlight illuminated boxes of crackers and bags of dried fruit. "You're not going to starve, at least." He closed the cabinet's door and moved to the next, where Genesis kept his spices. Angeal huffed at the rock salt and peppercorns. "Where's your bottled water?"

Genesis leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. He watched Angeal's progress, what little he could see of it. There were a few flashes of his shoulders and his arms, straining as he reached out for something or other to place on the counter. "There's some in the refrigerator. I tend to rely on water filters."

Angeal grunted. Comprehension? Dismissal? "I'll get you some from my place." He squatted down to get to the lower cabinets. Genesis didn't know whether to pray for or against a stray light to illuminate Angeal's ass. "What about a first aid kit? A radio?"

Genesis sniffed. "I wasn't aware that I had to have wilderness survival training to live _in an apartment complex._ "

The light swept around again as Angeal righted himself. The light came to rest on the counter. The rustle of items going into a shopping bag. "You're talking like you didn't come from the middle of nowhere."

"Sometimes, it's good to forget." Forget about lying in the grass together to watch the last of the apple blossoms. Forget about splashing in the river on summer days. Forget the thousands of missed opportunities to do _something_. 

Angeal closed the last of the cabinet drawers. "Knowing how to ride out a snowstorm isn't something to forget." 

Genesis absently rubbed his left shoulder. "I have both a first aid kit and a radio, thank you. And _yes_ the radio is a hand-powered one." Cooler air on his face and shoulders.

Angeal narrowed his eyes and made a noise that broadcast worry. "You have extra blankets?" He left the kitchen, light in one hand and the shopping bag in the other.

"In my bedroom," Genesis answered. And couldn't they get warm under the blankets on his bed? With the light from that flashlight and music from his radio? (If the damned thing could be found.)

Angeal set the shopping bag down on the coffee table. He turned the flashlight's beam towards himself and offered the light to Genesis. "Take it." 

Genesis stepped forward, taking care with the coffee table. He grasped the light. A touch of Angeal's fingers. Fleeting, but enough that frisson danced up Genesis's arm. "Won't it be dull in the dark?"

Angeal settled down on the couch and tugged at the backpack he'd left alone since coming in. "I'll take care of it."

Genesis nodded and headed for his bedroom.

With the flashlight to ward against hidden corners and lurking furniture, getting to his bedroom closet was a harmless affair. Leaving the light on his (lonely, tragically unoccupied) bed, Genesis pulled out two large, thick comforters folded into puffy blocks and plopped them down on the bed. Let it be known that his fastidiousness about bedding was _not_ some sort of frivolity.

A dim, golden light blossomed from the living room. Genesis turned off the flashlight, placed it on top of the folded blankets, and took the lot back to the living room couch. On the coffee table, in a neat row, were five illuminated tea lights. At the ends, safely away from open flame, small platters of crackers, fruit, and cheese. Angeal made a show of warming his hands by the lights. He nodded to Genesis in greeting.

Genesis quirked an eyebrow. "Tea lights?"

"I couldn't find any other candles. They'll be good for a couple of hours, at least."

With the candles lit and set on the coffee table, the living room took on a soft, romantic glow. Enough to read by, perhaps, but he'd rather this glow be in some intimate restaurant booth, Angeal hand-feeding him morsels of food. The food Angeal set out _would_ do for that purpose...

Genesis ambled towards Angeal, admiring the spread. Reaching the couch, he cleared his throat. "Move over." Angeal complied. Genesis dropped his bundle at Angeal's side and sat down with the pile as a soft, thick, prim barrier. 

Genesis gave the flashlight back to Angeal and wrapped himself in the topmost blanket. He reached for a cracker. "Don't you have other neighbors to check up on?"

Angeal smiled. "Everyone else has things under control."

Genesis sniffed. "I feel I should be insulted." 

"Just means I get to spend more time with you." Angeal picked up the remaining blanket and closed the distance between them. Absurdly close. Temptingly close. He draped his borrowed blanket around his and Genesis's shoulders. "You should do the same with yours, over our laps. More body heat to keep us warm. And get closer."

There was a millimeter between their thighs as it was, the last illusion Genesis could give himself of any idea of propriety. "Any closer, and I'll be sitting on your lap." In their current position, he could feel Angeal's breath on his face.

Angeal grinned. "I wouldn't mind." Then he had the audacity to look bashful. "I may have been wanting it for a while, now."

Genesis took it as invitation, engraved and sealed. He got onto Angeal's lap and his blanket followed. Angeal gave off heat like a furnace. They were close, so very close. He idly carded Angeal's hair. "Well, since we're doing things that we've wanted for a while..." 

A kiss, the first of many that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, nightrunning! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
